PonyBoy's second chance
by HelHunter123
Summary: Nearly a year after running away, Pony return with a new look and friends! How will Tim and the old gang react? Based off of the story "Pony's dirty secret". This is what think should happen next. I do NOT own the Outsiders or the original story! Don't like, don't read! Hope y'all enjoy
1. The new normalHow I met my best friend

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the outsiders! I am only a Die Hard Fan Girl who is like a lot of other ppl madly in love with Two-Bit! 3  
A/n: I reread my first posts and realized they suck! XP So, after some thought and help I decided to rewrite everything and change a few ideas I had at the beginning.  
Thank you for waiting and your support to continue this story! ~^.^~ And I am sorry if there is any mis-spelled words! I am a very bad speller and I sorta got my own strange way of speaking!  
Please note that I am living in the south and we have our own ways of speaking and spelling some word that people from the north and a few other places won't know sometimes!  
I hope you like it! =D

Tim: Oh, Shut up and get on with the story!  
Me: I was just TRYING to explain a little! So hush up you smelly Hood!  
Two-Bit: Y are you being mean to Tim?  
Me: Cuz he broke pony's heart in the story I'm based my story after of what I think should happen next.  
Pony:...*looks down at his feet*  
Me: See!? He won't even talk with That smelly Hood near! :| *hugs pony and glares at Tim*  
Tim&Two-bit: -.-;

Me: Well own with the new and improved story! =D And last-minute warning: This chapter is really **long**!

**~~~~_LINE AWAY~! VOOM~!_~~~~**

Chapter 1: The new normal/How I met my best friend

~Pony's Pov~

Tonight was a normal summer night. The sound of passing cars flying by outside, the chatter of church folk dinning in the far corner of the dinner, and the loud giggles whispers of the local high school girls trying o flirt with me as I pass by to serve people their food orders.

"HAHAHAHA~! How's the crowd tonight, Pones?" Alanna asked as I slouched down in the empty seat next to her.

"The usual. Church folk gossip, random chicks flirting with me, and dudes askin' where you were." I sighed out.

Alanna just gave me a friendly slap on my back and laughed at the glare I shot her. Glancing up at the clock nailed up on the wood post above the entrance it read '8:56'. _'*Sigh* one more hour till closing time'_ I thought grimly.

Lost in my thoughts I barely noticed Alanna standing up grumbling about crazy old Church folk not wanting to leave her alone as she stormed over to the church group stable. I laughed as I watched her put up her act; smiling like she was overjoyed that she was able to be included in conversation with a wild untamed glint shining in her winter green eyes that are outlined with a dark grayish sliver that shined brightly with the promise of the unknown. Her voice would soften to a light whisper that was loud enough to hear the sweeten mystery hidden away in the musical tone. Her movements were direct and held the knowledge of that of the tuffest gang leader could only envy. It was almost as if she knew the world's greatest kept secrets that she could easily tell with the slightest sound or movement.

"Heh... She never changed." I whispered lowly so only I could hear myself as if I was reminding myself of a secret that the world could never know existed. "She's still the same Alanna I met a year ago..."

**~FlashBack~**

The light of the street lamps flashed by my vision as bob drove down the late afternoon roads that reflected a dull oranges back as the sun settled down over the horizon past the dimly lit building that were showcasing a scene of a play that looked so real but untouchable and endless. The local people walking down the streets looked like hand crafted dolls, all who were perfect in their own mysterious ways.

"I know a chick here in town. She can help you out." Bob said breaking through the bittersweet silence that stuck to the small space of his car in a dim glow.

I nodded as a sign that I had heard him, my voice refused to work for the fear of breaking and showing the hideous truth of the self loathing I had bubbling deep down in my chest. Bob didn't say anything after that and kept on driving through the glowing town with different plays showing in each one, but each one holds the same amount of deep mystery and unique untold stories that could almost amount to the work of greatest known plays.

Far on down the road, I spotted a large bulky dinner that held its own beauty as it stood proud separated from the different scenes in the stores. It was an old building that resembled an old run down barn, but it was titty and clean that showed proof that the owner took great pride and care into it. The color was a dim dark burnish red with a sharp white outline. The porch that lead to the entrance was a soft oak that glowed in the bright lights almost as if it was freshly polished. The building was surrounded by different types of cars: young and old, used and brand new, all silently waiting for something momentous to happen to the dinner.

"OK, Today is Wednesday, so yea. Alanna's working today." Bob muttered to himself as he parked the car and stepped out closing the door swiftly.

I followed him out into the cool crisp summer night air that was filled with the heavy scent of heavenly southern foods. I guessed they were cooking deserts at the moment when I climbed up the cold stone steps passing the open windows as a strong whiff of freshly baked pies and cakes hit me. I felt my mouth starting to water with the thought of tasting one of the many choices of pies and cakes frosted to perfection. As Bob lead me closer and closer to the screen door entrance. I felt a lump of raw desire build up in my chest as we drew closer to the door almost as if I 'Had' to be in there no matter what.

Bob opened the door and held it open for me smiling encouragingly at me baiting me to step into the brightly lit and chatter filled room that blended into the aroma like it was ment to be this way. Once I stepped in with Bob right behind me looking around trying to find someone he knew. I stood there gazing at the interior. The tables and chairs were carved in many designs, shapes, and colors. The floor was sturdy and just like the porch front, it was glossed to where it looked brand new, and it was a lighter more welcoming color that dimly shined when the light would shine directly onto it. The walls was painted a welcoming pale peachy-flesh color, there were a few picture's hung up around, some were framed news papers, random photos of customers and workers, but on the far wall there was a memorial plank that read, 'To our fallen, gone but never forgotten' with small wooden square planks with different names, dates, and sayings. Right next to the door there was a was a board filled with scattered drawings about the dinner, some saying how much they loved it here, a few random drawings of objects, but what really caught my eyes was that nearly all the drawings and letters refered to this 'Alanna' person.

Before I could investigate the drawing more, Bob started to push me toward the back of the room. I wondered what got into him and before i could ask, I saw her. She was leaning back against an open window that lead to the kitchen with a benevolence aura that gave her a certain irresistable glow. Her hair was a russet color that flowed past her slander shoulders in waves that resembled the ocean: care free and wild, touching the untouched earth like a secret sin. Her winter green eyes resembled cats eyes with their silver glint outlined that were intractable, that would easily show a sign of derision to anyone who dared try to control her. When her enchanting eyes fell on me and Bob they gave us a stern friendly gaze She first looked upon me with an unspoken amount of curiously before turning into a benign gaze that reminded me of a mother's face when she gets to hold her child for the first time. When her gaze turned to Bob it changed to a bittersweet grin that resembled a look a thug gave to someone they fairly could stand being near.

"Why hello _**Bobby**_~! What brings you to my humble sanctum?" she asked with a teasing upbraid.

"Well, it's been so long I thought I would drop by to see you and your perverse attitude, **_Alanna_**~", Bob replied smiling at his own clever remark.

The atmosphere changed rapidly as Bob and Alanna shared a silent stern smile to each other. After a minute, the atmosphere died down and Alanna's gaze returned to me once Bob stood down letting her win. The benign gaze returned and her eyes softened to a light winter mint swirled with a silver-gray mist. She stept closer to me holding a stance filled with dexterity and asked, "So whats your name lil' fella? I'm Alanna and I'm eighteen."

"I-I'm P~Ponyboy... I'm sixteen." I stuttered out enchanted by her voice that carried a musical tune.

For a few moments she stared at me in a way that looked like a child who got the one gift they wanted most for Christmas She didn't say a thing and I was starting to worry she would laugh, but then she grabbed me and held me tightly to her chest cooing in my hair about how I was now her cute little baby forever. Before I could ever ask her to let go or beg Bob to help, he softly tugged her away asking, "Alanna, may I have a word with ya?"

Alanna spared me a glance before nodding and silently following Bob to an isolated corner. I stayed and frozen in place enjoying the warmth that emitted from the kitchen through the window and the soft chatter surrounding me. I glanced over to see Alanna's face painted with a look of unutterably and complete understanding as Bob told her of my story. Once he stepped talking, Alanna only nodded and whispered something that made Bob hug her a little to tightly. Alanna was softly laughing and slapped Bob upside the head once he released her. They slowly made their way back over to me, and once again I found myself nuzzled into Alanna's arms.

"Well Ponyboy, Alanna here has agreed to take you under her "_**Angel Wings**_" as she calls them So now you have a place to crash and a job. No need to thank me." Bob stated with a grin.

For a few moments I nearly forgot how to breath as I looked at Bob and Alanna in disbelief. Time seemed to stand still and before i knew it I was hugging both of them repeatedly thanking them over and over. After that Alanna treated me and Bob to some home-made country fried steaks and soda's, then Bob stood saying he had to hit the road and get back before anyone grew susspeasuse and told me to be a good boy for my new 'mommy' and that he would call the first thing in the morning to check up on me and make visiting plans. Me and Alanna stood on the porch waving our last good-byes as Bobs car disappeared behind the over grown wood.

"Well, seems like we better be hiding home ourself to Sunny Boy." Alanna said hugging me softly with a caring smile painted on her face.

"Yeah..." I answered her slowly fallowing her to her car and towards my new life.


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Run Away From The Past

Me: I am soooo sorry it took so long for this update! TT-TT I have been so busy with Semester Exams and Holidays I haven't had any free time to work on my story...

And for **_anyone_** who reads these types of letters from the writer, I will give you a **Hint**bout this **chapter: Someone from Ponyboy's past shows up and makes him debate somethings.**

Tim: ...  
Me: Not you!  
Pony: Then who?  
Me: It's a surprise! ~^^~ Now on with the story!

**Warning: A few curse words! And maybe a few spelling erorrs!**

Chapter 2: Can't Run Away From The Past...

~Pony's POV~

The sun shined brightly through the see-through baby blue shades, painting the once tanned walls of the dinning room a light creamy blue lined with soft streams of fluttering sun shine. The sounds of loud grumbling snapped me out of my morning daze as Alanna waddled into the dinning room in her usual sleep attire that consists of a black silk tank-top and red boxer shorts. She wore a different pair of socks that lingered barely glazing her lower thighs that bore cute little symbols and pictures, today they were a bright white that looked as if they were fleshly bleached with small dark black strips with the saying 'TTYL' printed on the sides in black writing that were outlined with a bright hot pink. Her slick russet hair pulled back in a bow that locked away the wave of perfect curls that would put Curly Shepard's hair to shame.

"Heh, Good morning Sleeping Beauty. How was your beauty slumber? Pleasant I hope." I cooed trying to hold the bubble of laughter in my chest.

"Oh, HA, HA! Hush up 'Pone! I'm not in the dam mood to deal with ya punk arse attitude. It's far to dam early for that!" Alanna growled warningly as she marched towards the table where the breakfast I cooked was laid out.

A few moments past as she reached down and gathered up a few pieces of bacon and slowly munched down on the thick greasy cuts of meat before I heard her sigh out, "Hmmmm~! Bacon~", before I busted out in a fit of laughter at her 'Morning Mood swings'.

After that our morning carried on like any other day that I have grown accustomed to over the year, an argument over who's turn it was to wash the dishes and feed the animals the left overs (I won), a race to the shower (Alanna won), a silly slap fight over who got the Funny Paper's first from the daily news paper (I won, when Alanna gave up with an ache in her wrist), and that was only the first Two hours of our morning! By noon we settled in the living room along with the two dogs: Sheba Alanna's Pit-Bull and Snow-Cone my multees who was curled up together on the love seat taking their after-noon nap. I was stretched out lazily on the couch reading the latest book Alanna bought me, 'Rugby, The Story of Us". It's one of her latest attempts to get me interested in her sports, so far, I have learned that in Rugby, it is better to sit back and watch then play.

"Oh, Hourse-Boy?" Alanna called out from her perch in her recliner A.K.A her "Thrown" across from me passed the coffee table.

"Hmmm?" I hummed out loud enough so that she would know that I heard so that she didn't have to repeat her question till I did.

"Joe called last night while you were out back in the pool with the pup's. He said he wanted to ask ya if ya wanted to take the extra shift with me 'cuz Daisy was fired yesterday. Said that he'd talk to ya when we get to work tonight if he wasn't to busy."

I sent her a low growl that promised pain for her casual teasing tone that sent her into a laughing fit knowing that I wouldn't carry on with the threat that I promised. I could just see the grin on her face! It just pissed me off when Alanna would lightly tease me 'bout Joe's sickly strange obsession with me. it's bad enough that he's the boss' son, but that he won't stop trying to black-mail me with fearful threats of promises of getting both me and Alanna fired was the worst outcome of his obsessions. When I asked Alanna for advice, she gave me a thoughtful look a knowing mother would give to her child, and told me to not worry 'bout him and told me some helpful advice that has gotten me through it, "This isn't the first time he has done this. Just say "No" nicely every time he ask's ya out and carry on with work like nothing ever happened. He doesn't have the power to have us fired, his Pa loves ya and appreciates all your work. If he creeps ya out too much ya should just go tell his Pa, and it won't happen again. Trust me!"

A quick glance up towards the old grand-father clock that was tucked against the wall in between the two tall book shelves to see we had an hour to get ready to leave for work. Alanna was already standing up and walking to tuck her large Rugby play books and note pads away in the neatly organized book shelves. For a wild, fun-loving, tuff chick, she was a bit of a neat freak, when she was bored and had nothing to do, you would be able to point it out a mile down the road. The house would give off a faint glow that would have you think that the house was freshly built and the garden out lining the sides was just planted. The insides would shine as if everything was just polished and the air would smell of clean fresh flowers and assorted baked goods seeping out of the halls and rooms. Every time someone looked around with eyes filled with aw', Alanna would always beam with pride at her work. Even on days when we didn't have visitors she would have a grin or a pleased smirk, but today, she didn't.

"Alanna? Are you ok?" I asked stepping up next to her sliding my book into its proper place.

"Hmmm? Oh! Yea, I'm alright. Just have one of those weird feelings that something is going to happen today... But I don't know if it's a good or bad feeling... It's a BitterSweet feeling" She shrugged it off as if it was an unwanted embrace or a weird desire to run off and hug something.

After that we just passed it off as a feeling that there might be another fight in the parking lot again. Theres always a fight every other day or so, over stupid small things like: someone looked at someone else a weird way, someone was flirting with someone's GirlFriend or BoyFriend, which FootBall team deserved to win, and sometimes the fights would be about who would get the rights to ask me or Alanna out! I love this small town and all, but sometimes I truly hate the thought's that flow through the minds of the locals.

When I finished getting dressed in my work clothes that consisted of a pair of worn out skinny blue jeans that sported a few rips and faded color spots, a tight latex black infused cotton T-shirt with the name of the restraunt painted white on the top left just above my breast that matched the white outline stitching on the sleeves, neck line, and him. The shoes were soft easy work walking sneakers that were nothing fancy, but they looked respectful to the business. I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a fresh can of wet dog food and spooned an even amount into each bowl that was laid out from this morning after being washed from the pups breakfast. I popped them into the microwave for a few seconds while I poured fresh water into the water bucket and scooped some dry feed into the plate next to the water. When the microwave started to beep, I heard the loud clicking of nails scraping against the floors rushing towards where I was. With the sign of a bad future getting closer, I rushed and pulled out the bowls and laid them down just in time to save myself a mess as Sheba and Snow-Cone busted through the door in a wave of white fur and black noses.

"PONE! It's time to hit the road! Hurry and finish powderin' your nose!" Alanna called from the front door.

"Grrrr! COMIN" I yelled back before turning back towards the pups and whispering to them, "Y'all be good now, ya hear? See y'all later."

I kissed both of their heads before turning and rushing out the door pausing long enough to turn on the light to the hall. Alanna was tossing her car keys up into the air before catching them. She sent me a coy smirk when she spotted me before she turned and walked out the door and skipped down the patch towards the car. I locked the door and slowly dashed towards the car to escape the chill of the mid-summer night air that bite at my exposed skin like small soft needles. It took only five minutes for the car to warm enough so that it wouldn't be to cool or to warm before we were able to start driving.

The drive to work lasted around 30-36 minutes depending on if there was any traffic. Alanna had the radio on, like always, but today she had it on one of those rare channels that played cartoon music on late nights. Tonight they were playing Micky Mouse music, Two-Bit would have loved it and might have sang along. I shock off that thought and any though that might be forming in my mind. Even though it's been a year, it still depresses me to even think of their names... I've already crossed that bridge and may one day burn it. Alanna tells me that it's good to remember the bad, it helps you remember who you really are. ... Even though I still have no clue on her past...

Before I could carry on with the though of Alanna's past, we pulled up in the back where the workers were allowed to park. She gave me a large peppy grin before killing the car and jumping out to face to annoying crowd that awaited us though the old screen doors. I couldn't help but give a small laugh at Alanna's rush to get everything over before we could go home and repeat the same thing over again with small changes that would go unseen to the untrained eye of outsiders who didn't understand mine and Alanna's way of live. People would say that our live is boring, dull, a song that plays over and over that restarts ever morning. But to me, its perfect, and I wouldn't have it any other way... I think...

I slowly walked in through the back saying Hi to the cooks that were working today. I held a small smile towards the waitresses who were clocking out from the morning shifts as they gave me their sly flirtatious smirks though their caked up faces of skin toner that didn't match their skin tones. everyone knew them through their secret nick-name, "Black Widows", cuz of their failed marriages and hasty new husband hunts. I nodded and said quite 'Hellos' as they greeted me when I passed by them on my way to garbed my slash and clock in. As soon as I passed through the kitchen door to the dinning room where there was barely any free seats, the normal Saturday night. Alanna shoot me a grin that told me that she was glad I was here and not in the clutches of the 'Black Widows'. I shoot her a playful smirk and I stood in the back watching and waiting for someone in my station to need assistants or if someone new walked in and sat down.

Tonight pasted by smoothly, no fights, no mishaps, no Joe insight for miles. So far I would have to say that tonight was going by perfectly. I smirked at myself as I walked back to the waiting area in the back where Alanna was propped up against the kitchen window smiling to herself as if she was also feeling the same as I did. She gave me a soft smile that showed off that she felt at peace as she hummed out a soft beat and mouthed a few works to a song she either remembered or made up. I leant back closing my eyes enjoying the calm atmosphere and listened to Alanna's song and the low murmur of chatter scattered across the room as it softly echoed off of the walls to give the air a low buzz of hidden secrets and desires that have yet to be brought up to the surface.

"Ahhhh~! Tonight it great... I guess the feelin' I had earlier was just a sign that I need to start going to bed sooner and get more sleep." Alanna stated happily with a nod of her head that sent a few strands of hair to break free from the loose pony tail.

I nodded in agreement as I noticed one of my tables needed refills and slowly walked over to ask if they wanted refills and quickly retreated back to the kitchen to the drink fountains and give the cooks the desert orders they gave me. I went back and gave the couple their drinks back and informed them that their deserts will be ready in a moment. I went back to the kitchen to wait for the desert orders after checking and gathering last-minute orders from the other tables in my station and giving promises that their orders will be out soon. As soon as the double doors closed behind me a weird feeling of dread washed over me, almost as if I was about to face something I think I was unready to face. I tried to shrug it off as nothing but it kept on eating at me that it was almost impossible to keep my smile in place as I gracefully delivered the orders to each table with a warm friendly, 'your very welcome, hun'.

"Hey 'Boy! Ya gotz a customer waitin' in the side room!" The hostess called out to me before she disappeared through the waiting room.

I looked up and searched to room for Alanna's eyes, when I caught them I could see that she held the same concerned feelings I felt. Almost as if the feelings we both have felt today were leading up to this moment. And Alanna was right, the feeling was neither good nor bad, just BitterSweet. I held her gaze as I slowly stalked to the small opening that lean-to the side rooms we only used for parties, get-together, or if the main room were stuffed and we had no more room for extra customers. I held my breath fearing that I just might lose it along with the few good bits of my memories of the side room I held.

I held Alanna's eyes as she have me a look that said, 'might as well get it over with...'. But when she noticed my hesitation, she gave me a soft smile and a look that promise that she would be my hero if things went south. With that I slowly faded into the dim lighting of the rooms as I searched out the customer who didn't take an empty seat in the main room... And I couldn't believe what I saw. unruly stubborn black hair that refused to stay greased back even with the large amount of hair Greece was applied as lightly gazed the tight jean jacket that covered dark tanned skin. His back was turned towards me so that I couldn't see if I knew him or not and from what I can see, I knew he wasn't from around here. As I slowly walked quietly closer to the stranger, I hardly noticed that I was still holding the same breath I was holding long before I walked in here. Before I could ask him anything, he turned around, and what I saw I swear my heart stopped.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Fucking..."

"God..."

I couldn't even remember to breath, nor hear anything. I saw his mouth moving rapidly but I couldn't understand anything he said. After a second I realized I couldn't hear him over my loud sobs that were wailing out of my open gaping mouth. I was looking into the dark brown eyes that warned you that he could be scared, his young face worn down in faded scars of past fights and abuse. I was looking into the eyes of non other than...

"J...! J... Jo... JOHNNY!" I wailed out with a voice I knew held all the pain and sorrow I held towards him.

"Yeah... Hey, Ponyboy..." Johnny whispered out in sadness as he greeted his missing best friend...

Me: OHHHH! JohnnyCakes! :D  
Pony: WHY?!  
Me: Don't worry bout it, the next chapter will explain why he showed up and what he wants ^^ Hopefully I'll have it written and typed by next week before I have to go back to school =D

**Me: ****READERS!**** I have a question for y'all! Do you want me to start reviling Alanna's mysterious past? And do you want me to hurry up and get PonyBoy reunited with his old life, or should I wait another chapter or two?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =D Reviews are nice! **


	3. I am so Sorry!

I am soooo SORRY! School and life got a little weird, so I had to pause my writing :(

I will be posting the next chapter either Saterday or Sunday!

Thank you for waiting! :D


End file.
